1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor tilt movement interruption device, an outboard motor, a marine vessel propulsion apparatus, and a marine vessel. The outboard motor tilt movement interruption device is arranged to interrupt a tilt-up movement of the outboard motor by interfering with an operation of a tilt device arranged to tilt up the outboard motor by turning the outboard motor around a tilt shaft in response to an operation of a tilt-up operation switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional marine vessel is described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-285796. This marine vessel includes a hull, an outboard motor, a bracket device, a PTT device (power trim and tilt device), a PTT switch, and a control device. The outboard motor is attached to the rear portion of a hull via the bracket device. The outboard motor is turnable up and down around a tilt shaft extending in the horizontal direction. When the PTT switch is operated by a marine vessel operator, the control device turns the outboard motor around the tilt shaft by controlling the PTT device.
The PTT device can tilt up the outboard motor from a position at which the outboard motor is substantially vertical to a stop position at which the outboard motor tilts so that the lower portion of the outboard motor is positioned rearward relative to the upper portion of the outboard motor. The control device stores a stop angle A corresponding to the stop position. In the control device, an allowance angle α is set. When the PTT device tilts up the outboard motor, if the tilt angle of the outboard motor exceeds a predetermined angle (stop angle A−allowance angle α), the control device stops tilting-up of the outboard motor.